Return of the Blue Dragon
by Discreetly
Summary: The war has ended, the Avatar has triumphed, Zuko has succeeded as Fire Lord and the world is at peace. But Azula although captured and imprisoned, still hasn't given up the throne.
1. Chapter 1

"Firelord…" The lieutenant fell to his knees, his head bowed till his chin touched his chest. "What will we do with the pri…" He stopped himself, coughed for a moment and then continued, "Prisoner?"

Zuko couldn't help frowning at the man's mistake, but waved it off. "Take the…" The new Firelord shared his subordinate hesitation for a moment, "_Prisoner_" He finally managed to say, stressing the word, "To the dungeon. But I do _not_ want her mistreated. Do you understand, soldier? Do whatever it takes to lock her up, but do _not_ harm her."

The lieutenant nodded and bowed even deeper, a feat Zuko hadn't thought possible. "Of course, Firelord."

The lieutenant rose, gave one more taut salute to Zuko and then ran off to inform his men what to do with their catch.

Zuko watched the man go, closed his eyes and thought of his family. He was alone now.

* * *

Two men, dressed in the standard Fire Nation Army uniform, dragged the motionless prisoner through the dungeon until they finally came to her cell. The prisoner had been carefully shackled, her hands completely locked together with a huge metal band that covered the entirety of her wrists and hands. Even on her face was a metal brace wrapped tightly over her mouth. She didn't seem to take much notice to either. The prisoner was completely limp, not offering the least bit of resistance and anyone who saw her eyes would've sworn that she was already dead.

Finally the guards came to her cell, carefully they placed the girl upon the straw cot and closed the door on her, engulfing her in the darkness.

She would remain like that, eyes open but never moving, chest only barely rising and falling for several days.

Something came though, that woke her from her stupor.

The door opened, flooding the room with light and a heavily robed man stepped inside. The girl's eyes finally snapped up at the man, tracing his movements as he approached.

"Good evening Azula."

The princess said nothing.

"I have a message for you from the _loyal_ citizens of the Fire Nation."

Slowly, she sat up, eyes growing alert.

"As long as Ozai's _true_ heir still lives, this empire has not yet fallen."

For the first time since her capture, Azula smiled. "Is that so?"


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: God, writing fanfiction about Avatar, again am I? It's been too damn long, but I've been called back for better or for worse. Let's see if I can actually finish something for once.  
_

* * *

General Song kept his head low as a furious Zuko stalked across the throne room.

"I'm trying to understand…" Zuko muttered, his teeth clenched, "Just how this could have happened, so please help me, Song."

"Of course, Firelord," Song responded automatically, "One of the Imperial Barracks was attacked yesterday in the middle of the night while most of the soldiers were sleeping. Several of them died in the fire that ensued before the rest could wake to control the blaze."

"_Fire_, Song, _fire_." Zuko repeated, his voice a mix of disbelief and rage. "Am I supposed to think that my own people did this?"

"In my opinion, yes." General Song bowed his head again, speaking rigidly polite. "I do not believe for a moment that this transition of power will be a smooth one especially in the upcoming weeks. There are still many of those who believe wholeheartedly in the supremacy of the Fire Nation above all others and remain loyal to Ozai."

"And according to you, the majority of these… _rebels_," Zuko spat the word out, "Are _currently_ enlisted in the army."

"That is what it appears to be, my Lord. The sentries let a few of our own who did not actually belong to that barracks inside and almost immediately afterwards, the fire began."

"And we have no idea who they may be after all the confusion in the fire."

"That is correct."

Zuko stopped his pacing and retreated to his chair. Sinking into its warmth, he gave a huge sigh. "So what does this mean for the Fire Nation army?"

"It means you can no longer trust anyone. Including me, my Lord."

Zuko immediately waved the man off, "Don't give me that, Song. I've known you since you worked under my uncle back when I was still only a child. Both my uncle and I know you're a good man."

"I appreciate that sir, but that's exactly the sort of attitude that could get you killed."

"So you'd have me without bodyguards or any sleep, instead?"

"I didn't say that." Song said, stiffening immediately. "I meant merely that you should stick more closely with your…" The general paused for a moment, apparently uncomfortable with the word he was about to say, "_Friends_."

Zuko barked a laugh and looked up at the general with a smile. "Song, you are my friend."

The man blinked, obviously confused.

Zuko laughed again, "Don't worry about it, Song, I'll take your advice, but since I can't trust anyone else in the military, I'll be relying on you even more."

General Song relaxed, back into familiar territory. "Of course, Firelord, it's what I'm here for."

"Now I just have to figure out what to do with everyone else.


	3. Chapter 3

"It's good to see you away from your desk for once." Mai cooed, lounging against the tree and resting her head on Zuko's shoulder.

"Don't even mention it," Zuko replied, rolling his eyes, "I just don't know what to do with this country…"

"Hey," Mai looked up at the new Fire Lord, a scowl on her face, "Don't say that. You're the only person legitimately sane enough to run this country."

"Me? Sane? That's funny." Zuko remarked with a frown. "I must've been crazy to want to do this."

His lover said nothing, but pulled away from him and gave Zuko one of her trademark glares.

"Alright, alright, I'll stop whining."

"Good." Mai said, relaxing back into Zuko's arms.

Just as she began to close her eyes, Mai felt a slight warming tingle. Then it rapidly grew into a bonfire against her skin. Another scant moment passed before it felt like the inside of a furnace and finally Mai's eyes snapped open.

She was just in time to see the fireball hurtling at them. Mai was rooted to the spot, her hands and arms still folded on Zuko's chest, her head still being supported by his, her brain only just now working out what was happening to them. And her mind, in that split-second understood immediately that it was too late for her. She had no firebending ability, no chance of dodging, no abnormal resistance to the boiling touch of flames. Mai knew, that in that instant, she was going to be incinerated.

It was precisely then that Zuko leapt to his feet and raised his arms. He had been a little more alert. A little more aware of his surroundings and noticed the sudden attack just a second before Mai. And he was gifted with the ability of being a master firebender. With a deft motion of his hands, he parted the fireball into two, splitting the flames away from himself and Mai. The heat splashed onto them, but they were otherwise unharmed.

The young Fire Lord didn't spare a moment to punch a stream of fire into the distance and strike a far-off figure that Mai was only just noticing.

Guards swarmed to the assassin's position and Zuko finally turned to his lover, sweat racing down the side of his face. "Are you alright, Mai?"

"I'm fine." She muttered, still partially in shock.

"Good." Zuko said, not a hint of cheer in his voice as the assassin was brought to him.

It was a man dressed like any other Fire Nation soldier. His hair neatly buzz-cut, his face full and healthy, but his eyes strained, the pupils almost nonexistent as he glared at Zuko. Were it not for the two guards holding him, Zuko was sure the assassin would have tried to make a second attempt.

"Who sent you?" Zuko asked, his voice surprisingly level.

"The loyal citizens of the Fire Nation." The man responded almost immediately.

The new Fire Lord resisted the urge to strike the defenseless man. "Do you understand the position you're in?"

"Perfectly." The assassin bowed his head as far as he could, inhaled deeply and then let out a burst of flames through his nostrils. Fire poured out and bathed the assassin's chest in flames. It took only moments for his clothes, skin and muscles to melt away before the fire finally reached his heart.

The men fell limp in the two stunned guards' hands and Zuko stared, equally dumbfounded. Of course he had prepared himself for the assassin to attempt again with flames from his breath, a technique he had witnessed his uncle do so often, but what the assassin did just then…

"W-w-why?" Zuko stuttered out.

"It's so that you don't extract any information from him."

Zuko whipped around and saw Mai come to his side, her face grim.

"He couldn't risk being taken alive and having his secrets tortured out of him. So he chose the most effective route of shutting up once and for all."

"B-b-but…"

"My uncle who _used_ to be a prison warden had this sort of problem all the time.."

"He just killed himself!" Zuko shouted suddenly at Mai, enraged at how calm she seemed to be.

"And he tried to kill you and me."

Zuko stared at her, but the rage was gone, a new emotion had suddenly taken its place.

"And I don't think this'll be the last time, Zuko."

The Fire Lord said nothing, wordlessly he drew Mai into his arms and held onto her as tightly as he could.


	4. Chapter 4

General Song had to jog to keep up with Zuko's brisk pace despite his longer legs. The Fire Lord, still in his teenage years, strode with huge steps, cursing all the way as his General reported to him.

"While you were being attacked, another barracks was struck, we lost five men and had twelve injured before the rebels disappeared. Two remote villages of the people who had been most abused by the former Fire Lord and most vocal of their support for you have been raided and nearly completely wiped out. News is still coming in, but the bodycount from both is nearing a hundred. Our armory in Leron was sabotaged and we lost eight tanks, a warship and two troop carriers, but casualties are low, only three injured. There are also rumors of uprisings in some towns and villages that supported the previous Fire Lord, but at the moment local authorities seem to have been able to control the riots before they got too out of hand."

Zuko snarled, biting the air with every heated breath. "And we haven't managed to capture any of these saboteurs?" He said bitterly.

"Unfortunately no, Fire Lord," General Song inhaled deeply, "These attackers seem to be content with arriving suddenly, letting off one salvo of firebending and immediately retreating. Even when there was opportunity to remain for a little longer and cause further destruction, particularly at the armory, the rebels pulled out regardless. Whoever they are, they seem unwilling to have a prolonged engagement or risk the capture of any of their men. Even if we did, I suspect that they would treat themselves the same way that your assassin did."

"They have no name yet?"

"All we know is that they like to announce themselves as the 'loyal citizens of the Fire Nation,' but I don't believe that is actually their organization name."

Zuko's eyes narrowed. "They announced themselves?"

The General nodded. "Only after completing their attack and when it seemed they would be able to get away safely, they shouted 'As long as we, the loyal citizens of the Fire Nation, exist the Fire Nation Empire will _not_ fall!'"

"I see." Zuko responded solemnly.

"Your orders, Fire Lord?"

"Put our nation under high alert, we're establishing martial law, I want our forces mobilized to every town and village and protect them as best they can, ask them to hold on long enough to give the people to evacuate here. Keep your legion situated here, Song, but keep it a secret as best as you can, mask it off as just a light brigade."

"But... No, nothing, Fire Lord." Song's face betrayed his confusion, but he pulled back to his emotionless mask quickly.

Not quick enough and Zuko turned to his aide and friend with a worn smile on his face. "I know that we're spreading ourselves dangerously thin, Song, but we've got to get our people to safety."

"I realize that Fire Lord, but... the rebellion is coming from within our army ranks, you know that, correct?"

"Yes, I do, Song, but they're not confident in their number or the people's support enough to do an open coup de'tat and overthrow me. Which means at the moment, they're only interested in causing enough discord and unhappiness so that the people really will want to rebel against me. And if the rebellion is coming from our own armed forces, there's nothing to do but to draw them out with an opening that they can't help but take advantage of. At least then, we could finally catch these rebels in a straight-up fight."

Song did not look happy at all with the plan. "And what if they come with more than a legion of soldiers, overpower mine and kill you?"

Zuko smiled feebly. "Come on, Song, you think I haven't thought of that? Send a messenger hawk to the Avatar, we'll need his help."

General Song still didn't seem content, but he was a good soldier and said nothing more. He bowed and went his own way to relay the orders to the rest of the army.

In the meantime, Zuko thought to himself, it was a time for a trip to the dungeons...


End file.
